


Feather

by Novizia_Ood



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, Lemon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novizia_Ood/pseuds/Novizia_Ood
Summary: "Mentre il suo dito percorreva le mie labbra, la lingua faceva capolino fuori per assaggiare sulla punta il sapore del suo polpastrello. Sapeva di acqua calda e sapone e di John. Quest’ultimo era il sapore che preferivo più di tutti, sarei rimasto ad assaggiarlo per tutto il giorno."______________________________________________________OS a rating rosso nata dall'esigenza di scavare un po' più a fondo in quella che è l'intimità di questi due personaggi che troppo spesso viene diluita all'interno di trame più grandi. Avevo bisogno di trovare lo spazio esclusivamente per questo.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	Feather

  
Mentre il suo dito percorreva le mie labbra, la lingua faceva capolino fuori per assaggiare sulla punta il sapore del suo polpastrello. Sapeva di acqua calda e sapone e di John. Quest’ultimo era il sapore che preferivo più di tutti, sarei rimasto ad assaggiarlo per tutto il giorno.   


Quando il suo dito scorse sul mio labbro inferiore, spingendosi oltre, lo accolsi nella mia bocca con il piacere di chi sa che sensazione sta donando all’altro. L’altra sua mano era pigramente poggiata sulla mia coscia, ormai mezza fuori dall’acqua, fredda e bagnata, appoggiata al bordo della vasca. 

“E poi che hai fatto?” Mi trascinò quelle parole sul collo già umido, con quel suo tono caldo e il bacino che spingeva leggermente in avanti contro il mio sedere. 

Eravamo lì, dentro quella vasca da bagno, da circa mezz’ora, con me seduto di schiena tra le sue gambe e lui tra il bordo e me. Mi aveva convinto a fare un bagno caldo solo perché mi aveva promesso che avrebbe ascoltato l’ultimo noioso caso al quale avevo lavorato. Niente di eclatante s’intende, dal momento che avevo addirittura avvisato John di riuscire a sbrigarmela da solo senza rischiare la vita. 

“Ho capito chi fosse il ladro...” riuscii a dire mentre le sue dita ancora toccavano le mie labbra, prima con un tocco leggero, poi via via sempre più pesante e voglioso. Voleva prendermi lì dentro, lo capivo da come mi toccava e da come l’altra mano si stringesse più forte sulla mia coscia ogni volta che le sue dita sfioravano la mia lingua. 

“Raccontami come hai fatto,” disse poi, affondano il naso tra i miei capelli umidi e spostando entrambe le mani dalla loro posizione originaria: la mano sinistra, dalla mia bocca, scivolò fin sotto il mento per costringermi ad alzare leggermente la testa; la mano destra risalì pericolosamente la coscia. Questa volta fui io a spingere in avanti il bacino per cercare un qualche contatto immediato, più diretto, ma lui si limitò a sorridermi contro i capelli e a tracciare dei disegni senza senso sul ventre, indugiando sempre un po’ di più quando scendeva di poco sotto la cintura con le dita, senza mai sfiorarmi il sesso. E per quanto mi fossi lasciato convincere ad entrare lì con la scusa del racconto del caso, ora avevo in mente decisamente un altro modo di passare il mio tempo in quella vasca.

“John?” E in quel nome si nascondevano mille richieste e lui lo sapeva bene.

_Toccami_.

“Ti ho chiesto come hai fatto. A capire che fosse il ladro intendo,” insistette. Ora la mia testa era completamente abbandonata sulla sua spalla, con la sua mano a mantenermi morbido per il collo mentre, con gli occhi chiusi, spostai la mia verso l’erezione che non poteva che essere già lì. Riuscivo a sentire anche quella di John alle mie spalle, ma avevo provato ad ignorarla almeno fino a quel momento. Mi lasciò un bacio tra i capelli, poi un altro leggero sull’orecchio e ancora un altro, languido e trascinato, sullo zigomo, prima di correre con la propria mano ad afferrare la mia; prima che potessi toccarmi e ad intrecciare le une con le altre le nostre dita. 

“Oh no, no, no, no, Sherlock. Non erano mica questi i patti una volta entrati in bagno.” Mi sorrise contro la guancia e una parte di me lo amò di più, mentre l’altra lo odiò per come avesse rigirato le sue parole appena tornato a casa. Gli avevo espressamente detto che non mi andava di fare sesso e lui mi aveva guardato con quell’espressione da “ _ti avevo solo chiesto di farti un bagno dopo il caso, non volevo mica costringerti a fare chissà_ _cosa._ ” Eppure quello era un pattern parecchio frequente: John mi diceva di darmi una ripulita e spesso e volentieri ero troppo debole per resistergli una volta che si univa a me. E puntualmente si ritrovava ad usare le mie parole contro di me, suscitando il mio fastidio. Forse gli piaceva guardare come mi scioglievo e come mi aprivo ad ogni suo tocco, come rispondevo immediatamente ad ogni suo stimolo; probabilmente gli piaceva esercitare su di me quel potere e quel controllo che mai riusciva ad avere così forte al di fuori della vita privata. 

Mi baciò ancora, questa volta sulla guancia, pericolosamente vicino alle labbra. 

“Avanti, parla.” Mi incitò di nuovo e, dopo aver riaperto gli occhi, stesi le gambe il più possibile davanti a me, muovendo l’acqua intorno a noi, nella speranza di distrarmi momentaneamente dai tocchi di John. 

“Aveva un segno di riconoscimento abbastanza esplicito, un tatuaggio di un drago proprio sotto la nuca.” Provai rialzando poi la testa dalla sua spalla e guardando il muro dritto davanti a noi, cercando di ricordare la forma esatta di quel disegno particolare, ma prima che potessi cominciare a descriverlo più accuratamente, una mano di John mi spostò i capelli dal collo e mi baciò a labbra socchiuse in un punto poco più su della spalla.

“Qui?” Mi domandò sottovoce.

Io avevo già dimenticato di cosa stessi parlando. Gli occhi mi si chiusero di nuovo e un brivido mi percorse il corpo fino alla punta dei piedi, tornando poi a concentrare il tutto tra le mie gambe.

“O qui?” Chiese ancora, sussurrando, dopo avermi baciato più a destra. Le sue mani ancora sul mio corpo: una sul mio interno coscia - quella lì mi avrebbe fatto impazzire; l’altra tra i miei capelli bagnati, per tenerli ben alti e avere libero accesso dietro al collo. 

Non risposi, ancora, e mi posò un altro bacio sulle prime vertebre facendomi rabbrividire all’istante. Un suono sommesso mi uscì dalle labbra serrate e lo sentii, alle mie spalle, sorridere sulla mia pelle.

“Lì,” dissi dopo aver ritrovato le parole. “Proprio lì.” Conclusi lasciando andare la testa verso avanti così che lui potesse di nuovo baciarmi in quel punto e non se lo fece ripetere due volte. La bocca leggermente più aperta in quel bacio.

“Quindi lo avete identificato grazie a questo?” Mi chiese, ritornando velocemente al discorso principale, dal quale io mi trovai confuso per un attimo. Di cosa stava parlando? Mi ripresi giusto in tempo per non dare a vedere troppo il mio tentennamento.

“È un errore parecchio sciocco, ma aveva un passamontagna e non avrebbe mai immaginato che si sarebbe scostato una volta piegato sulla cassaforte. La posizione della telecamera di sicurezza ci ha sicuramente aiutati.” Sputai quante più parole correnti possibili prima di riperdermi nei sensi e nel suo tocco che ancora danzava sulla mia gamba, fastidiosamente lontano dalla mia erezione ormai completa. 

Mi sistemai leggermente più indietro fino ad appiattirmi nuovamente contro di lui e strofinai volontariamente il sedere sul suo sesso, altrettanto eccitato. 

“Sai cos’altro ci ha aiutato a capire chi fosse?” Domandai questa volta mettendomi a sedere. Le sue mani si mossero immediatamente sulla mia schiena per paura di perdere qualsiasi contatto.

“Cosa?” Mi domandò. A quel punto mi girai velocemente tra le sue gambe, non curante dell’acqua che si riversava sul pavimento. Con le mie cosce, ora che ero in ginocchio davanti a lui, sotto le sue gambe, lo tirai arpionando entrambe le braccia alla piegatura delle sue ginocchia, tirandolo violentemente verso di me quasi a farmelo arrivare in braccio, ma lui fu più furbo e si raddrizzò con la schiena contro la ceramica della vasca. Ora entrambe le mani si aggrappavano ai bordi per mantenerlo il più dritto possibile. Tuttavia riuscii ad avvicinarmi io e ad insinuare le mie cosce sotto il suo sedere, costringendolo, di fatto, a sedersi su di me. 

“Aveva anche una catenina d’oro,” dissi allungando una mano al suo collo e applicando leggermente pressione sul pomo d’Adamo. Le sue gambe, ora arrese a quella posizione, mi si agganciarono in vita.

“Che idiota,” commentò lui, mentre con le dita ancora gli toccavo il collo.

“Non poteva sapere che fossi abituato ad una classe di criminali molto più elevata.” Dissi accarezzandogli le ginocchia divaricate ai lati del mio corpo. Poi risalii con entrambe le mani sulle sue cosce, servendogli la stessa tortura che aveva riservato a me poco prima. 

“E come mai Greg aveva bisogno di te per un caso tanto banale?” Mi chiese chiudendo gli occhi e scivolando di più verso di me, arrivando ad appoggiare la nuca sul bordo della vasca. Era completamente premuto su di me adesso e le mie mani non poterono che essere tentate di toccarlo, finalmente, ma provai a trattenermi e a risalire sul petto. 

“Stavano inseguendo l’uomo sbagliato,” sussurrai stendendomi di poco su di lui pur di arrivare a toccargli i capelli con entrambe le mani, per massaggiargli piano la testa. 

Le mie mani non erano più in grado di restare ferme ormai, più vogliose di me non facevano altro che toccarlo ovunque, con il desiderio di farlo sempre di più. “Ma penso che mi abbia coinvolto apposta e che non avessero veramente bisogno di me.” Dissi in fine corrugando appena la fronte mentre guardavo i miei movimenti sul suo corpo, accarezzandolo qui e lì.

“Oh e cosa te lo fa pensare, _detective_?” Rispose lui con gli occhi ancora chiusi e un sopracciglio alzato. Le sue labbra ricurve in un sorriso furbo che provai a togliergli strofinandogli il pollice sulla bocca, mentre con la mente ricordavo in quanti punti del mio corpo quelle labbra avessero indugiato più di una volta.

Mi bastò riflettere per un solo secondo dopo aver osservato con più attenzione quella che ormai doveva essere letta come un’espressione compiaciuta.

“Sei stato tu?” Domandai fermando ogni mio movimento e limitandomi a guardarlo stupito. Lui mi sorrise, questa volta più apertamente, incrociando finalmente i suoi occhi con i miei.

“Decisamente,” rispose inclinando leggermente la testa. 

“E perché mai?” Chiesi confuso prima di riattivare in movimento il mio corpo che tornò ad esplorare quello dell’uomo davanti a me. 

“Mancava tanto così e avresti cominciato ad annoiarti a breve.” Disse facendo sparire quell’espressione divertita per fare spazio ad una più comune, quella che aveva dipinta in faccia ogniqualvolta fosse in pensiero per me. “Un caso semplice era ciò che serviva per farti sbollire un po’ di frustrazione. Hai cominciato ad inveire su tutti per la loro incapacità, giusto?”

“Tu sì che mi conosci, John Watson.” Risposi riportando il discorso ad un livello più leggero. Le mie mani finalmente a scendere verso il suo inguine e a massaggiare con entrambi i pollici la pelle oltre i testicoli; le sue gambe si strinsero di più intorno alla mia vita e l’espressione tornò, per fortuna, quella rilassata e morbida di prima. Adoravo quella più di tutte le altre. 

Mi stesi su di lui finalmente per baciarlo sulle labbra, leggero e non appena le mie mani corsero verso i suoi glutei per tirarlo più vicino, lui lasciò ricadere la testa all’indietro per interrompere quel bacio mentre con le mani mi manteneva per le spalle.

“Alt, alt, alt,” cominciò con una risata, provando a trattenersi dal baciarmi nuovamente. 

Maledetto John Watson, così diverso da me a letto eppure mi attraeva in una maniera del tutto singolare.

Lui era quello del “ _sta fermo_ ”, dell’ “ _aspetta_ ” o del “ _non adesso_ ”, nonostante io lo vedessi chiaro e tondo quanto in quell’attesa bruciasse di lussuria; io invece ero quello dei “ _ti prego_ ” e degli “ _adesso!_ ” Una volta eccitato, volevo tutto e subito, ma lui era lì a bilanciare la mia sveltezza. Che morissi durante quelle pause imposte, a lui poco importava, anzi, in un certo qual modo sembrava che avessero un positivo effetto anche su di me. 

Era capitato più volte che, con le mani o con la bocca, mi portasse quasi all’apice per poi fermarsi o rallentare all’improvviso ed era capitato più di una di queste volte che io gli avessi stretto i polsi o le spalle, talmente forte da lasciargli dei segni di frustrazione evidenti ancora dopo qualche minuto. Ma a lui piaceva così tanto quando mi guardava pregare e implorare che, per quanto quelle interruzioni potessero rendermi furenti nello stesso istante in cui le subivo, riuscivo a passarci sopra con grande facilità. Di più gli piaceva quando decidevo di prendere le redini della situazione visti i livelli di adrenalina nel corpo, magari dopo un caso o dopo una giornata particolarmente stressante o una in cui avevo dovuto accettare la sua lontananza per anche più di 10 ore al giorno.

Tra le sue gambe mi fermai ad osservarlo per un attimo in viso, ancora con quel sorrisetto furbo disegnato sulle labbra che da lì a qualche istante avrei preso di mira nuovamente. Le osservai a lungo, mentre lui inventava scuse su scuse solo per guadagnare un po’ più di tempo e far crescere abbastanza la tensione sessuale da farlo eccitare a tal punto da rendere quell’incontro qualcosa di più spinto del semplice _fare l’amore._ Avevo imparato anche a distinguerli l’uno dall’altra: fare l’amore con John e fare sesso con John. 

Prima di lui pensavo che fosse tutto una massa informe di corpi che per lussuria o necessità (quale poi? Io non ne avevo mai sentito il bisogno prima) si ritrovavano aggrovigliati in qualsiasi punto e luogo possibile; uno scaricarsi a vicenda; nulla di romantico, tutto di funzionale.

Mi ero sicuramente sbagliato.

Anche fare sesso con John non aveva assolutamente niente di così meccanico e prevedibile come avevo pensato. Nel sesso c’erano meno baci e meno carezze, era più uno scappare e rincorrersi maliziosamente, era un cedere alla passioni più nascoste e prendere e lasciarsi prendere dopo una tensione accumulata per un giorno o di più; a volte era un trovarsi dopo essersi cercati disperatamente. Fare sesso raramente era parole romantiche, piuttosto sospiri e dialoghi sconnessi.

Fare l’amore era qualcosa di diverso.

La prima volta che facemmo l’amore mi accorsi che qualcosa era cambiato da come mi sfilò il cappotto. Le mani non si aggrapparono violentemente alle braccia e alle spalle prima di tirar giù il tessuto, costringendolo poi a scivolarmi da dosso; John mi accarezzò il petto ed entrambe le mani salirono lentamente - nel tempo di qualche bacio - sulle spalle tra la camicia bianca che portavo e la giacca nera; si alzarono leggermente, sfilandomi con attenzione anche il cappotto che scivolò piano sul pavimento, non facendo neanche rumore. Eravamo tornati a casa dopo un caso nel quale avevo quasi finito per farmi ammazzare - come sempre - ma ero rimasto salvo solo per aver seguito delle sue direttive, datemi nemmeno con troppa calma. Ogni suo gesto, in quel momento, traduceva un _grazie_ che sentivo avesse sulla punta della lingua che vibrava contro la mia.

Facemmo l’amore quel giorno in cui concessi a John Watson di salvarmi per l’ennesima volta e da quel momento capii che avrei lasciato che lo facesse per sempre. 

“Vuoi incastrarmi per caso?” Il suo sorriso mi riportò a quel momento.

Mio meraviglioso John Watson. 

Non riuscii a non abbassarmi su di lui per baciarlo ancora. 

“Grazie,” dissi all’improvviso, staccandomi da lui per restare a fissarlo incantato per qualche secondo, poi gli accarezzai il viso.

“Hey, tutto bene?” Mi domandò preoccupandosi. La vidi subito quella linea tra le sue sopracciglia ora accigliate che gli donavano un’aria inquieta. Di tutta risposta gli afferrai la mano e gli baciai il palmo prima di posarmela sul petto.

“Andrebbe meglio se ti lasciassi baciare,” risposi sorridendo e sporgendomi nuovamente. Questa volta lo sentii sciogliersi tra le mie braccia e sotto le mie labbra. Cominciando dal petto, arrivai a baciargli la bocca e lui finalmente tacque. 

Le sue mani scorsero tra i miei capelli bagnati e vi si aggrapparono con forza.

I suoi baci erano attenti e profondi come quelli di sempre, se non di più e mi sentii di rispondere con lo stesso vigore. Mi stesi su di lui, tanto che fu costretto ad appoggiare entrambe le gambe sul bordo della vasca per farmi entrare completamente nell’acqua sopra di lui e quasi rischiammo di andare sotto entrambi.

Rise staccandosi da quel bacio e alzando la testa per restare a galla.

Rise e il mio cuore si scaldò ancora di più.

“Attento o la prossima morte sulla quale indagheranno sarà la nostra!” Esclamò divertito mentre tornava a sedere. Ma le mie mani gli afferrarono le gambe in modo che non potesse comunque abbandonare quella posizione: ancora seduto sulle mie cosce e le sue intorno alla mia vita. La sua erezione faceva capolino fuori dall’acqua mentre lui si muoveva cercando una posizione più comoda. “Il bacio mortale, già ci vedo in copertina.” Continuò, ma io non riuscii a guardare null’altro se non le sue labbra che, rosse e gonfie per i baci, si muovevano per formulare parole.

La mia impazienza avrebbe retto poco e anche John lo sapeva a giudicare dai suoi movimenti lenti e dalle sue gambe che, impercettibilmente, facevano su e giù sui miei fianchi invitandomi inconsciamente a continuare.

“John?” Chiamai, senza nemmeno essere riuscito a capire cosa avesse detto prima.

“Hm?” Rispose guardandomi e passandosi poi una mano tra i capelli bagnati. Lo fece apposta, lo capii da come non batté nemmeno ciglio pur di fare quel gesto con gli occhi incollati nei miei.

Era un gesto - quello di tirarsi indietro i capelli - che faceva quando era eccitato o quando voleva rendersi più irresistibile di quanto non lo fosse già ai miei occhi. Lo faceva spesso prima di spingersi dentro di me o quando era eccitato in pubblico. Era un segno che avevo imparato a leggere, come tutti gli altri d’altronde.

Dopo quel gesto non meritava nemmeno che concludessi ciò che volevo dire. Con le mani gli afferrai entrambe le natiche e lo sollevai per liberare del tutto la sua erezione dall’acqua prima di prenderla completamente in bocca. 

Sentii un sapore forte non suo a primo impatto, poi liberai il glande dal prepuzio e _finalmente_ eccolo lì sapore di John che mi riempiva la bocca. Ci girai intorno la lingua almeno un paio di volte per sentirlo bene ovunque e lui parve apprezzare, visto il modo in cui una mano si era stretta al bordo della vasca, l’altra persa tra i miei ricci bagnati e la testa riversa all’indietro. Con la mano cominciai a masturbarlo lentamente, mentre con la lingua - ancora piatta e rilassata - andavo ad accarezzargli il frenulo. Le sue gambe si strinsero dietro la mia schiena e io per poco non persi l’equilibrio. 

“Sherlock-”

“Letto?” Sussurrai accarezzandogli il petto e scendendo poi a baciargli un capezzolo. Lui si limitò ad annuire. “Ma lo bagneremo tutto.” Mi finsi preoccupato, tornando poi a baciarlo ancora.

“Oh avevo intenzione di bagnarlo in ogni caso, non preoccuparti.” Disse con un’espressione molto seria e maliziosa in viso.

A quella mi ero dovuto un attimo abituare le prime volte.

Per John il sesso - o l’amore - sembrava essere una cosa molto seria e spesso mi era capitato di non capire se fosse eccitato o arrabbiato. Mi ci era voluto un po’ per non far attenzione al suo viso, bensì alla scintilla di malizia che attraversava i suoi occhi. Ed era diventata così l’espressione che anelavo e che mi sforzavo di ottenere ogni volta mi fosse possibile. Qualche volta capitava anche che lo facessi arrabbiare apposta solo per vederla prima di farlo anche eccitare, trasformando il tutto in un meraviglioso sesso riparatore o no che fosse.

“Vieni qui,” mi disse prima di tirarmi per un polso e alzarmi insieme a lui. John fu il primo a scavalcare il bordo della vasca, poi toccò a me che, con l’aiuto delle sue mani sui miei fianchi, riuscii a non scivolare.

Ci fermammo prima contro il muro a baciarci, poi contro la porta che dopo poco finalmente si aprì per farci entrare nella camera da letto dove cademmo completamente fradici sul letto. Mi misi a cavalcioni su di lui e una mano corse già tra le mie natiche a prepararmi e lo avrebbe fatto se non fosse stata bloccata da quella di John. 

“Il solito impaziente,” commentò con un sorriso leggero prima di ribaltare le nostre posizioni. Non ebbi il tempo di far nulla che mi ritrovai preso tra le sue labbra e alla mercé delle sue mani. 

Un gemito strozzato mi uscì dalla bocca per l’improvviso calore nel quale era stata accolta la mia erezione; le mie gambe finirono sulle sue spalle e le dita a stringergli i capelli per tirarlo più vicino e invogliarlo a prendermi sempre più in profondità.

Aprii la bocca un paio di volte per dire qualcosa, ma ogni volta la sua lingua mi costringeva a tirare fuori versi poco comprensibili e sospiri. Per qualche minuto il mio cervello si spense completamente in balia del piacere che il mio compagno mi stava dando con tanta attenzione. E il piacere che mi dava John Watson avevo scoperto essere quello più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa, addirittura più della droga. Per questo, la prima volta che mi toccò, fu come scoprire un mondo del tutto nuovo; un mondo rimasto per fin troppo tempo nascosto al mio corpo che non poté far altro che risvegliarsi tra le sue mani. 

Quel bisogno di risvegliarmi, di sentirmi, di darmi vita non sembrava abbandonare John, il quale era sempre così attento a me, ad ogni suo movimento e ad ogni mio piacere. Aveva smesso da un bel po’ di trattarmi con i guanti bianchi comunque, dopo una notte in cui, frustrato come mai, gli avevo detto “ _prendi ciò che vuoi_ ” e lui mi aveva preso, finalmente senza più chiedere permesso. Ora finalmente mi spingeva in ginocchio quando voleva che lo prendessi in bocca e non si faceva più mille delle sue strambe paranoie nel tenermi la testa o nel muovermela lui liberamente a seconda della velocità e della profondità che preferiva. C’era qualcosa di infinitamente intimo e sensuale, per me, nell’essere reclamati in quel modo e John lo aveva capito.

E io lo _adoravo_ per questo. 

Adoravo i mille modi in cui mi prendeva con forza o con gentilezza, che coincidevano sempre con il mio umore e non ho mai capito se lo facesse apposta, da ottimo osservatore quale - non manco mai di sottolineare - _non_ è oppure se fosse semplicemente in perfetta armonia con me per dei motivi che ancora non riesco a spiegarmi. 

John Watson è sempre stato offuscato ai miei occhi da un alone magico, come qualcosa che racchiude in sé tutte le eccezioni del mondo; una pluralità di possibilità, di sorprese, anche di persone. 

“Sei bellissimo, fantastico…” disse sospirando e lasciandomi andare per un attimo, ancora in balia del piacere, ma con le mani aperte ad accarezzarmi le cosce con una certa riverenza, caratteristica dominante di ogni suo tocco. Ero sicuro che a volte mi vedesse come un angelo da proteggere e altre come un lenzuolo bianco da sporcare… in entrambi i casi, lo amavo. 

E quelle parole di poco fa le aveva dette con quello stesso tono assorto che aveva sulle scene del crimine, davanti a cadaveri putrefatti e non. Ed era un po’ come se facessimo l’amore anche lì, davanti agli occhi di tutti senza che nessuno sapesse davvero le nostre intenzioni. 

“Oh Dio…” un Dio di cui non riconoscevo nemmeno l’esistenza, mi avrebbe scusato se, in momenti come quelli, avessi giurato di vedere il paradiso. John tra le mie gambe sorrise nel vedere - o sentire - le mie mani sulle sue spalle, sul suo collo, sulla sua testa, ovunque! Lo sapeva benissimo quanto fossi impaziente e ciò non poteva che divertirlo ed eccitarlo di più. 

“Ti prego, J-John,” riuscii a sussurrare in tono supplichevole, l’espressione dipinta sul viso di chi proprio non ce la fa più ad aspettare il proprio turno per toccare, baciare, succhiare.

Grazie a qualsiasi Dio esistente in quell’universo, John mi ascoltò scivolandomi via da dosso e stendendosi accanto a me prima di posarmi un bacio sulla bocca, sfociando poi in una cattura disperata della mia lingua tra i suoi denti, tra le sue labbra che continuavano a succhiarmi incessantemente. 

“Girati,” gli dissi spingendolo dalla spalla e quando mi vide allungarmi ad afferrargli la gamba comprese che non era con la schiena verso di me che lo volevo. 

Voltato su un fianco mi allungai finalmente a prenderlo in bocca, completamente e all’improvviso. Non era il modo che lui preferiva, lo sapevo, e forse sentii anche quel ‘ _piano!_ ’ che gli uscì dalla bocca già spalancata, ma non mi importava in quel preciso istante. Mi aveva fatto aspettare decisamente troppo. 

Non appena la mia erezione tornò al caldo tra le sue labbra, le mie si addolcirono intorno al suo membro per trovare lo spazio necessario per respirare, sospirare, gemere. 

Il suo tocco era rimasto gentile, non si stava prendendo nessuna vendetta su di me come io stavo facendo su di lui e allora mi sentii leggermente in colpa. 

Gli baciai il glande dopo essermi bagnato le labbra e poi cominciai a leccarlo con lentezza, mettendo il suo volere prima del mio. Lo sentii gemere con la bocca ancora piena e non so dire quale forza mi aiutò a mantenere lento il mio ritmo. 

Ci volle poco prima che cominciasse a toccarmi anche con le mani che scivolarono fino alla mia apertura e le dita si fecero spazio senza più tanta difficoltà.

La prima volta era stata quasi traumatica, travolgente. Le lacrime mi avevano preso alla sprovvista e non riuscivo ancora dire se fosse per il dolore - che in realtà era abbastanza sopportabile - o se per la paura di ciò che stavo facendo.

Lasciare a qualcuno il privilegio di entrare nel tuo corpo e nella tua mente era qualcosa che non avevo mai concesso a nessuno, non in quel modo e la scelta che avevo preso mi era ricaduta addosso tutta all’improvviso. 

Ci mancò poco, veramente poco, che saltassi via da quel letto terrorizzato, ma non appena incrociai gli occhi sempre premurosi e caldi di John mi sentii inchiodato sul posto.

Per la paura un bambino correrebbe verso casa; scapperebbe in un posto sicuro, magari uno nascosto. Io dove avrei mai potuto correre se non proprio lì dov’ero già? Era la mia paura più grande e allo stesso tempo il mio posto sicuro. 

Io nascevo e morivo tra le sue braccia. 

“ _Tutto bene?_ ” Mi chiese con quel suo tono preoccupato e con una mano gli afferrai il braccio con il quale si stava mantenendo sul materasso e non lo lasciai andare. 

Appena mi fece quella domanda, realizzai che nulla sarebbe potuto andare meglio di così.

Gli sorrisi.

“John,” chiamai non appena mi resi conto che non mi sarei più trattenuto per altro tempo. 

“Vieni per me, avanti.” Disse con le labbra che non volevano lasciarmi andare e con un tono tanto osceno che bastò a portarmi all’apice, ma mi trattenni. 

Continuai a leccarlo e a succhiarlo e nemmeno mi accorsi che stavo facendo su di lui ciò che volevo facesse a me. Ma come sempre, in queste cose, John è più avanti di me di cento passi e non ero io ad avere tutto sotto controllo. Mi stava già ridando tutto ciò che gli stavo dando e solo quando con le dita cominciò ad essere più deciso, mi sciolsi tra le sue labbra, tra le sue mani, accanto a lui. 

“J-J- _Ohh_ …” e non mi lasciò andare per qualche secondo in più, attento ad ingoiare tutto e ad accompagnarmi attraverso quell’orgasmo che in quel momento potevo giurare stesse durando all’infinito.

“Meraviglioso.” Commentò semplicemente prima di baciarmi l’interno coscia e provando a risalire, lasciando che la sua erezione sfuggisse dalla portata delle mie labbra. 

Si girò di nuovo verso di me e, dopo avermi accarezzato il viso, mi baciò le labbra sentendo il proprio sapore sulle mie labbra e io il mio sulle sue. 

Dio se era inebriante. 

“J-John, voglio che tu mi venga in faccia,” e quella richiesta, che agli occhi di chiunque - a volte ancora anche ai miei - sarebbe sembrata eccessivamente esplicita, era per me una liberazione indecente. Mesi di “ _dimmi cosa vuoi, Sherlock_ ” e mesi di “ _non puoi dirgli davvero cosa vuoi, ti prenderà per pazzo o potrebbe schifarsi o potrebbe non piacergli o-_ ” erano andati in frantumi quando per la prima volta fui io stesso a chiedergli di venirmi sul viso e non perché volessi ‘sentirlo ovunque’ - sciocco sentimentalismo - quanto piuttosto per il desiderio che mi sporcasse, letteralmente. 

Ero stato per troppo tempo una persona apatica nei confronti di quel contatto umano così primordiale; una persona che fuggiva dal coinvolgimento sentimentale tanto quanto da quello fisico. Volevo restare una tela bianca sulla quale avere spazio per scriverci ragionamenti, deduzioni, volevo dipingere solo logica… poi finalmente mi stancai, sfinito dall’oppormi a quel richiamo incessante di quell’uomo che adesso si stava mettendo in posizione, seduto sul mio petto. Tra le sue mani non volevo restare bianco, vuoto, volevo che mi ricoprisse di colori, quelli che poi a furia di mischiarli ne diventano uno solo, non definito e neanche troppo bello. 

Dopo essere passato dalle mani di John Watson volevo essere inutilizzabile da chiunque altro.

Le mie mani corsero aperte dalle sue cosce ai suoi fianchi prima di vederlo mettersi in ginocchio e poggiarsi con una mano alla testiera del letto, mentre l’altra era corsa ad afferrare la propria erezione ancora piena e con la punta mi accarezzò le labbra, lasciando una scia bagnata su di esse. 

“Sei stupendo,” e probabilmente era un disco rotto quello di John, qualcosa che veniva messo a ripetizione nel suo cervello come un mantra nel momento in cui la sua mente e il suo corpo si scollegavano totalmente e il fatto che fossi io a ridurlo così mi riempiva l’orgoglio ed era il motore di qualsiasi richiesta troppo eccessiva mi venisse in mente. 

Dargli piacere in ufficio, nascosto sotto la sua scrivania: poco professionale, _molto_ poco professionale, John non aveva mancato di ripeterlo tra i sospiri e i mugolii sconnessi che gli uscivano dalle labbra, mezzo chino sulle cartelle mentre provava ad aggrapparsi con le mani a non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa. Gli accarezzai il petto sotto tutto quello strato di vestiti e con l’altra mano mi assicuravo che il camice bianco fosse sempre in bella vista per me che non facevo che ripetergli “ _Dottor Watson_ ” mentre mi eccitavo con lui ogni secondo di più.

Dargli piacere a casa, chiedendogli di indossare per me la vecchia uniforme militare: quando per l’ennesima volta il tintinnio delle placchette di ferro raggiunse le mie orecchie, ero già venuto. John me le aveva messe al collo e con la mano le aveva afferrate, strattonandomi dopo aver esclamato a voce più alta: “ _Non ho sentito bene_.”

“ _Sì, Capitano_.” Avevo risposto, ormai su un altro pianeta. 

Dargli piacere al Bart’s, perché lo avevo capito che non era venuto per obbligarmi a lasciare il caso e tornare a casa, non lo aveva mai fatto, ma da qualcosa nei miei messaggi doveva aver capito che avessi bisogno di lui e non delle sue competenze mediche nello specifico. Poi, dopo avermi raggiunto, aveva quasi fatto cadere alcune provette e mi aveva guardato con un’espressione di chi sa che sta per ricevere una strigliata e non persi tempo a fargliela, appiattendolo su quel tavolo e prendendolo mentre gli elencavo qualsiasi elemento o prova che c’era, che avevo analizzato. 

Mi aveva afferrato per i capelli e mi aveva chiesto di non fermarmi.

Non lo feci.

Dargli piacere poteva sembrare una cosa eccessivamente generosa da parte mia o estremamente egoista da parte sua, eppure io non percepivo mai nulla di tutto ciò. 

Dargli piacere era esattamente come darne a me e viceversa. 

C’era un punto, che avevamo raggiunto nella nostra maturità come coppia, in cui a letto non riuscivo più a distinguere i miei confini dai suoi e diventavamo una cosa sola. 

“Dillo,” disse quando riaprii gli occhi per guardarlo, ma la mia risposta fu semplicemente tirare fuori la lingua per leccare ciò che lui mi permetteva di raggiungere. “Dì il mio nome mentre vengo, Sherlock.” Mi ordinò guardandomi negli occhi.

“John…” dissi chiudendoli di nuovo, lasciando le mie labbra dischiuse. La sua mano si mosse più veloce sulla sua erezione e notai come le palpebre faticassero a restargli su; lo sforzo era evidente, ma John non aveva nessuna intenzione di perdersi nulla, né il suo orgasmo, né la mia faccia, né il suo orgasmo sulla mia faccia.

Mi afferrò i polsi portandoli contro la testiera del letto, appoggiandosi ancora. Li stinse forte prima di ordinarmi: “ancora.” 

“John… John… John…” pronunciai, lasciando che l’orgasmo di poco prima scivolasse completamente via dal mio corpo, ma con il bisogno già presente di essere toccato ancora. I miei occhi involontariamente si chiusero mentre quel nome accarezzava la mia lingua e la mia bocca e John mi strattonò i polsi per richiamarmi. 

“Guardami mentre lo fai,” disse ancora.

Riaprii gli occhi che incontrarono immediatamente quelli dell’altro. John quasi si sciolse a quel contatto. 

“John…” chiamai, lasciando la bocca aperta e lo sguardo incastrato nel suo. Lo vidi boccheggiare e i miei polsi vennero stretti ancora di più se possibile. Velocizzò i movimenti della sua mano e sentii i suoi fianchi spingere in avanti prima che un liquido caldo mi sporcasse i capelli, lo zigomo, la bocca e il mento, e, lento, scorresse poi giù per il collo.

Con la lingua mi pulii le labbra e John, ancora affannato, a quella sola visione rabbrividì di piacere accasciandosi un po’ di più su di me. 

“Sei-” provò a parlare, ma si ritrovò a guardarsi con affanno la mano sporca senza riuscire a proferire altra parola. Tirò fuori un sospiro mentre l’altra mano mi liberava i polsi e mi accarezzava lo zigomo pulito, poi mi passò il pollice sulle labbra. “Sei veramente una visione oscena così.” Disse poi in un sussurro e un altro brivido a percorrergli il corpo che vibrò per un attimo contro il mio. “E ti amo.” Mi baciò mentre con il busto tornò ad allinearsi sul mio, prima di lasciarsi andare completamente su di me. Le gambe ora intrecciate tra di loro e con le lenzuola. 

“Ci servirà una doccia,” constatai toccandomi i capelli e lui mi sorrise ancora. 

“Sherlock, abbiamo appena finito, dammi tregua!”

Risi.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
